


Orgueil de joueurs

by TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Quidditch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter/pseuds/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter
Summary: OS - Drago a trouvé un nouveau rival sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement. Et, apparement, Charity non plus. Un match de Quidditch, une feinte, un pari. Venez lire pour connaitre la suite!





	Orgueil de joueurs

Orgueil de joueurs

Depuis que la menace Voldemort avait été définitivement écartée par l'Ordre à peine un an auparavant lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, le célèbre Harry Potter avait décidé de se concentrer pleinement sur sa passion : le Quidditch. Tant de gens s'étaient battu pour lui, étaient morts pour lui, et il savait que le plus bel hommage qu'il pouvait leur rendre était de tout simplement être heureux, de vivre et de profiter au maximum. A 15 ans, le brun prenait un nouveau départ. Plus de pression, plus d'attente... juste une vie d'adolescent normal, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Ses coéquipiers, eux, l'étaient un peu moins. Harry avait décidé de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel et pour ça, il ne ménageait pas son équipe. Le capitaine des rouge et or multipliait les entraînements (au grand dam d'Hermione qui voyait là un frein à leurs révisions!) et avait même planifié plusieurs matchs « amicaux » contre les Serpentards.  
« Un entraînement aux coups fourrés » s'était-il justifié fièrement.

C'est d'ailleurs pour un de ces matches un peu spéciaux que les joueurs étaient actuellement en train de se préparer. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel là-dedans, aucun enjeu concernant la coupe des quatre maisons et pourtant, élèves et professeurs s'étaient tous précipités vers les gradins dès qu'ils avaient eu vent du match qui se profilait. La raison de cet engouement ? Et bien tout simplement car, officiel ou non, un match Griffonfor-Serpentard promettait toujours des surprises et des rebondissements. Toujours.  
Et le match du jour ne fit que confirmer la règle !

Malgré des températures plutôt élevées pour un début de mois de Mai, chaque joueur se donnait à fond. Drago Malefoy, attrapeur et capitaine des vert et argent, ne cessait de pousser ses joueurs, leur criant de se bouger, de ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Tout était bon pour gagner un match face à Potter ! Tout, même de mettre hors-jeu cette foutue batteuse qui les empêchait de marquer. Charity Blake, batteuse des rouge-et-or depuis maintenant un an, bloquait chaque attaque des Serpentards. Aucun joueur ne passait devant elle sans risquer de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête.  
Après une heure de passée et encore aucun point marqué par son équipe (merci Blake...), Drago décida de prendre les choses en main. Il allait trouver le vif d'or, le subtiliser sous les yeux de Potter et donner la victoire à son équipe. Foi de Malefoy !

Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le vif. Virevoltant sous le gradin sud, la petite balle jaune scintillait légèrement sous les rayons du soleil. Drago jeta un coup d’œil à Harry alors dos à lui, inclina légèrement son balai et se lança à pleine allure vers le vif. S'ensuivi une course poursuite effrénée sous les gradins. Drago évitait chaque poutre avec soin. Il était peut-être moins rapide que Potter mais il était plus souple, et ça lui permettait de garder de l'avance sur le rouge et or qui l'avait bien évidement suivi. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur le stade, slalomant entre les joueurs, évitant les balles qui traînaient de ci de là. Drago tendit la main alors que le vif était à sa portée. Potter était toujours à quelques mètres derrière. C'était sa victoire, il le sentait, il le savait. Il tendit les doigts et … embardée sur la gauche, stabilisation du balais, analyse de la situation... Potter avait le vif dans la main. Les Gryffondors avaient gagné. Mais what the F@!# ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Charity vola doucement vers lui, un cognard sous le bras et un sourire plus grand que la limite autorisée collé au visage.  
– Dommage Malefoy. Tu y étais presque...pour une fois !  
Elle rigola devant l’expression déconfite du blond et s'en alla.  
Drago repris vite ses esprits et s'engouffra rapidement dans les vestiaires.  
– C'est à cause de Blake qu'on a perdu, lança une petite blonde hors d'elle  
– Je sais.  
– Elle t'a balancé un cognard alors que t’étais à ça d'attraper le vif, continua-t-elle, ses mains s'agitant dans l'air comme pour imiter la scène  
– Je sais.  
– Et alors ?  
– Et alors elle va le payer.  
Drago empoigna ses affaires, claqua la porte de son vestiaire et abandonna son équipe aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

XxXxXxX

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry fut surpris de voir Drago venir à lui pour lui demander une nouvelle rencontre.  
Le sourire carnassier sur le visage du blond aurait dû inquiéter Harry mais lui, innocent et gentil Harry, ne voyait là qu’une nouvelle occasion de perfectionner le jeu de son équipe. Le brun était perfectionniste et malgré la victoire de la dernière fois, il avait remarqué quelques faiblesses sur l'aile gauche et chez un de ses poursuiveurs. C'est pour cela qu'il accepta naïvement l'offre du blond.

La rencontre eu lieu le week-end suivant.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux équipes se livrèrent un combat acharné. Personne ne ménageait ses efforts, personne ne ralentissait la cadence malgré la chaleur qui persistait. Les buts s’enchaînaient de chaque côté et seul le vif d'or pourrait les départager. Dès que le précieux sésame apparaissait, les deux capitaines s'envolaient à une vitesse folle risquant une chute fatale à chaque changement directionnel.  
Puis la balle dorée finit par ralentir sa course pour se mettre à tournoyer docilement au milieu du stade. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Dans les gradins, les supporters retenaient leur respiration, les yeux fixés sur les jeunes attrapeurs. Tout allait se jouer maintenant !  
A quelques centimètres du vif, Drago aperçut du coin de l’œil un cognard arriver droit sur lui. Le blond sourit. Il avait passé des semaines à préparer ce mouvement. Il s'était entraîné pour cet instant précis. D'un mouvement fluide, il fit pivoter son balai rapidement, renvoyant ainsi le cognard à son envoyeur avec une vitesse deux fois plus importante.  
Il aurait pu reprendre sa course et attraper le vif mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là pour ça. Non, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas joué contre Potter mais contre Blake. Il observa donc la brune éviter de justesse le cognard qui lui était destiné. Il l’avait eu. Un grand sourire fendit son visage ! Il l’avait eu.  
La rouge et or était, elle, dépitée. Elle s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu ! Par Malefoy ! Elle était dégoutée. C’est le mot. Sa feinte, celle que personne n’arrivait jamais à contrer, celle qui faisait gagner son équipe, sa feinte avait été détournée par Malefoy. Pire, il l’avait renvoyé contre elle… Elle ne réagit même pas quand une de ses amies lui sauta dans les bras pour la féliciter pour sa victoire. A la place, elle braqua son regard sur Drago encore dans les airs et le blond pu voir tout ce dont il avait rêvé : de la colère, beaucoup de colère.  
Content de lui, le blond descendit doucement sur la pelouse. Il avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à cette Gryffondor. Il lui avait prouvé que c'était lui le meilleur.

XxXxXxX

Comme tous les jeudis après-midi, Drago menait son équipe jusqu'au stade pour leur entraînement de Quidditch.  
Il ralenti le pas en voyant une silhouette au fond du stade. De longues boucles brunes, une silhouette féminine mais sportive, un coup de patte rageur. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Drago pour deviner l’identité de l'intruse.  
Il sourit à cette vision. Blake devait être tellement frustrée que Drago ait repoussé son attaque qu'elle était venue s’entraîner encore et encore pour combler ce malaise intérieur. « Tellement Gryffondor », pensa le blond. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la brune travaillée sa justesse en lançant son cognard sur des objets à plus près de 30 mètres. « Impressionnant »

Drago mit fin à cette contemplation en envoyant son équipe dans les airs pour qu'eux aussi s’entraînent. Il n'avait pas gagné un match contre les Gryffondor cette année, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout !  
Au bout d'une bonne heure à tirer, tourner, accélérer et slalomer, les joueurs redescendirent, épuisés et essoufflés à cause de la chaleur. De nature tenace, Drago avait pour habitude de renvoyer ses coéquipiers dans les airs très rapidement d'un simple regard noir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. « Rentrez.»  
Bien que très étonnés par ce changement d'attitude, les vert et argent ne se posèrent pas de questions et prirent rapidement la direction du château.

Drago, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la rouge et or qui n'avait pas cessez une minute de s'entraîner. Pas qu'il ait gardé un œil sur elle, pas du tout. Mais il connaissait le caractère tenace des Gryffondors. Pires que lui quand ils s'y mettaient, c'est pour dire !

Il s'arrêta derrière elle et observa ses tirs en silence.  
Charity empoigna un nouveau cognard, arma son bras, et lança de toutes ses forces. En plein milieu de sa cible.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
Le blond sourit. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée.  
– Un match.  
– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux cette fois-ci.  
– Pour voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur ?  
– Ça je le sais déjà Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écraser une nouvelle fois pour me le prouver.  
Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.  
– D’accord, alors tu le feras juste par ce que tu en as envie ?  
– Hum raison insuffisante. Tu sais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de faire, comme te botter le cul une bonne fois pour toute par exemple, mais je sais me retenir moi ! »  
Le blond rigola plus franchement cette fois.  
– Oui je vois ça ! Bon et bien tu le feras par ce que l'enjeu t'intéresse alors !  
– On m'a toujours déconseillé de faire des paris avec des Serpentards.  
– Je croyais que tu n'écoutais que ton instinct et jamais les conseils des autres ? »  
– C'est vrai ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'accepte. Si je gagne tu devras … hum voyons voir... tu devras mettre de côté tes principes Malfoyens! »  
Le blond sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes.  
– Ok. Je peux le faire. Marché conclu ! »  
Il lui tendit alors la main pour finaliser leur accord.  
– Je suis peut être impulsive mais pas débile Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? »  
– Ron ? Il t’aime bien non ?  
– Il paraît...  
– Ça à l'air de te réjouir ! Bien, dans ce cas-là, ça ne te poseras aucun de problème de le descendre en public dès qu'il voudra flirter avec toi?! »  
– Ça va pas Malefoy, je peux pas faire ça, c'est un ami !  
– Dommage ! Dans ce cas-là tu vas devoir admettre que j'ai gagné, que JE suis le meilleur, que c'est moi le plus fort, le plus...  
– Ça va Malefoy j'ai compris le topo et ça n'arrivera jamais »  
Elle saisit la main du blond. Leur pacte était signé. Plus aucun moyen de se défiler.

Ils s'envolèrent en même temps et se préparèrent à jouer. Pour que la partie soit équitable, ils avaient décidé de s'affronter aux seuls postes où aucun d'eux n'évoluaient : poursuiveur et gardien. Un beau match s’annonçait.  
Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, malgré le soleil qui tapait et l'air chaud qui leurs balayait le visage. Les parties s’enchaînaient, les victoires et les défaites aussi.  
Ils redescendirent finalement vers 18heure, le souffle court et le visage rouge. Pour s'être battu, ils s'étaient battus. Et chacun avait maintenant une longue addition devant lui ! Charity avait perdu deux parties alors que le blond en avait perdus trois. Elle aurait pu s'avouer gagnante dès maintenant mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait que c'était les prochains jours qui allaient compter. Oh oui, elle allait devoir rembarrer Ron deux fois et elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver. Mais bon, le bon côté des choses c'est que Malefoy allait devoir aller contre les principes de Papa et cela trois fois ! Cela promettait d'être intéressant !

XxXxXxX

Dès le lendemain matin Drago réalisa son premier défi. Lui, d’habitude si élégamment habillé dans la pure tradition sorcière, arriva au petit déjeuner vêtu d'un jean délavé légèrement taille basse, d'une chemise blanche décontractée et légèrement ouverte en haut, et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait laissé ses cheveux libres de toute substance gélifiante !!  
A son entrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Beaucoup durent même s'y reprendre à deux fois, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Drago Malefoy, héritier de Lucius Malefoy, défenseur connu de la supériorité des sangs, portait des vêtements moldus en public, et il les portait bien !

Charity réussi à intercepter Drago avant son premier cours, le traînant dans un couloir vide.  
– C'est ça que tu appelles aller contre tes principes Malefoy ? C'est à peine si tu n'attires pas encore plus de filles qu'avant avec ce look. En quoi cela te porte préjudice ? râla-t-elle, les bras croisés.  
– Hum laisse-moi y réfléchir, répondit Drago en tapotant son menton ironiquement. Peut-être le fait que si mon père apprend que je me promène dans une tenue moldue et sans aucune classe il me déshéritera ! Suffisant ?  
– Hum..Mouai, se renfrogna la brune.  
– Oh et puis ne soit pas jalouse ! Si tu veux, un jour, tu auras peut-être la chance extraordinaire de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de cette magnifique chemise !  
– Oui, c'est pas comme si la moitié de l'école n'y avait pas déjà eu droit ! Se moqua la Gryffondor.  
– Heu ? Outch ?  
Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent à rigoler devant la mimique du blond.  
– C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule !!  
– Oh ça va je rigole. En attendant c'est à toi de faire tes preuves maintenant !

XxXxXxX

Charity avait retourné le problème dans sa tête toute la matinée, au grand damne de ses professeurs qui n'arrivaient pas à attirer son attention. Mais la brunette avait des choses plus importantes à penser que ses cours à cet instant. Bien sûr elle voulait gagner ce pari et rabattre le clapet de Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Ron avait beau être lourd de temps en temps, il restait malgré tout un ami fidèle.  
Dur dilemme....

Charity avait réfléchi tellement longtemps qu'elle était en retard pour le déjeuner. Elle jura pour la forme et dévala l'escalier pour finalement pénétrer dans la grande salle déjà remplie. Elle ralentit le pas et scruta la table des rouge-et-or pour trouver une place assise. Place qu'elle trouva et qui était... à côté de Ron. Gé-nial!  
Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière le banc, elle sourit à ses amis et se glissa sur sa place. Ron vida sa bouche en la voyant, lui fit un énorme sourire et essaya d'engager la conversation. Mais Charity y mit fin très vite en engouffrant une fourchette de macaronis dans sa bouche. Les minutes passèrent, les tentatives de rapprochement de Ron avec...  
Puis, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur les orbes métalliques de Drago. Le blond la testa un instant du regard avant de lui sourit et d'articuler « je suis le meilleur ». Charity fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Jamais elle ne le laissera gagner. Foi de gryffondor !  
– Au fait Ron, tu as entendu parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?  
– Heu oui !  
Le roux se tourna vers elle, du rouge aux joues et des étoiles plein les yeux. Charity regarda une dernière fois en direction de Malefoy pour se donner du courage. C'était maintenant ou jamais !  
– Tu sais je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial cette fois et tu es un super ami alors je voulais savoir...  
Elle laissa planer une seconde de doute, elle savait que tous les Gryffondors autour d'eux les écoutaient à présent et attendaient le verdict.  
\- … qu'est-ce que tu penses d’Anthony Goldstein. Je voudrais lui demander de m'accompagner, il est super craquant et intelligent mais j’sais pas si je lui plais ! Tu en pense quoi ?  
Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voix haut perchée et légèrement niaise. Elle avait vu Lavande faire ça une fois... ou dix ! En tout cas, cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Ron était devenu rouge et bafouillait alors que tous les griffons autour d'eux s'étaient mis à rire. Même Hermione, pourtant si proche du rouquin, avait du mal à se retenir, c’est dire !  
Les rires attirèrent l'attention des autres élèves et des professeurs et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la petite histoire fasse le tour des quatre tables.

Charity, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire mais d'un autre côté elle ne s'en voulait pas non plus. Après tout, Ron ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le considérait juste comme un ami, et le petit jeu de Drago allait lui permettre de bien lui faire comprendre.

XxXxXxX

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvèrent après le déjeuner pour leur cours de sortilège.  
Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, notait au tableau les indications d'un nouveau sortilège quand un bourdonnement continu le perturba. Les sourcils froncés, le petit homme se retourna pour apercevoir deux Serpentards engagés dans une discussion tout sauf discrète.  
– Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini, je vous dérange peut-être ?  
– Non monsieur tout va très bien, merci de vous en préoccuper en tout cas !  
Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête en entendant la réponse du blond. Même Blaise avait les yeux exorbités tellement il était surpris. Drago Malefoy, le parfait élève, toujours attentif, toujours silencieux et toujours lèche-cul au possible venait de répondre à son professeur comme s’il s'agissait d'un quelconque sujet !  
– J'espère que vous parliez du sort au moins, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
– Non, pas du tout, professeur. En fait, nous débattions sur la manière dont monsieur Weasley s'est joliment fait rembarrer ce matin ! Un vrai spectacle, monsieur, vous auriez dû voir ça !!  
– J’ai vu, monsieur Malefoy, j'ai vu. Et même si ce n'était pas très … glorieux, dirons-nous... je ne pense pas que ce soit ni l'endroit ni le moment pour discuter de cela.  
– Bien.  
– Bien.  
Sur ces paroles, Flitwick retourna à son tableau et à ses sortilèges, laissant dans son dos une classe complétement abasourdie, un roux au bord de l’apoplexie et un blond tout sourire.

Charity croisa le regard de Drago qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Comment peut-il oser répondre avec autant d'aplomb sans même risquer une seule seconde une colle, ni perdre un seul petit point, pensa la brune. Saleté de gueule d'ange va !

XxXxXxXxX

Eh bien, on peut dire que la journée avait été bien remplie! Charity soupira une nouvelle fois. Tous ces évènements l’avaient épuisée!  
Elle prit le couloir de droite et aperçu la grosse dame au bout de l’allée. Dans deux minutes elle serait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, confortablement enroulée dans sa couette. Ah, elle en avait les yeux qui pétillaient d’avance ! Elle allait prononcer le mot de passe quand la porte s’ouvrit de l’intérieur.  
\- Ron ?  
\- Hey Charity.  
Le pauvre avait l’air mal à l’aise. Dans son dos, elle pouvait entendre quelques personnes monter à l’étage, riant à gorge déployée et lançant des commentaires du genre « le râteau qu’il s’est pris haha » ou encore « c’était magique ! »  
Charity baissa les yeux  
\- Je suis désolée, je… Enfin c’est pas ce que je voulais, c’est …  
\- Non, c’est rien ! T’inquiète pas, c’est pas grave, balbutia rapidement le rouquin.  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si c’est grave Ron. Tes amis te ridiculisent à cause de moi ! Comment tu peux dire que ce n’est pas grave ?  
Il se frotta négligemment la nuque  
\- Et ben j’sais pas, c’est juste que…  
Il rougit et baissa à son tour le regard  
\- C’est quoi Ron ? C’est par ce que je te plais, c’est ça ? Tu crois que par ce que tu es amoureux de moi, tu dois me laisser te rabaisser ou ne rien dire ! C’est complètement stupide, bon sang !  
\- Je… Tu…  
\- Oui, Ron, je sais que je te plais. L’école entière est au courant !  
Les cris de la brune avaient rameuté les quelques Gryffondors restant dans la salle commune à cette heure tardive. Deux ou trois deuxièmes années en pleine partie de bataille explosive à en croire leurs mains remplies de pièces brûlées.  
\- Mais si tu savais pourquoi tu as pas… pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?  
\- Ron c’est…  
Elle s’arrêta, regarda les mioches qui étaient tout sauf discrets derrière la porte et souffla. C’était le moment d’en finir avec ce pari  
\- C’est par ce que tu ne me plais pas Ron ! Voilà c’est dit. On est amis mais c’est tout.  
La bouche de Ron s’ouvrit, plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n’en sorti. 

Charity n’attendit pas qu’il reprenne ses esprits, elle détala rapidement dans le couloir, sa fatigue subitement envolée. Elle dévala plusieurs escaliers, traversa plusieurs couloirs, tourna à plusieurs intersections pour finalement s’arrêter devant une porte et frapper dessus de toutes ses forces.  
\- Nan mais ça va pas ! Il est plus de minuit c’est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Je l’ai fait Malefoy. Je l’ai fait, j’ai gagné !  
Le dit Malefoy se frotta les yeux pour essayer de chasser la fatigue.  
\- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?  
\- De Ron. Mais ouvre un peu tes oreilles Malefoy.  
\- Il est tard vois-tu. Certaines personnes dorment à cette heure-là, Blake, alors excuses-moi de ne pas comprendre ce que tu me gueules dans les oreilles !  
\- Bien, alors je vais la faire simple pour toi papi Malefoy : J’ai dit ses quatre vérités à Ron, je l’ai rembarré, j’ai gagné le pari, je suis la meilleure ! C’est assez clair pour toi maintenant ?  
Elle avait un sourire éclatant. On aurait dit un gosse de cinq ans à qui on vient d’annoncer qu’on allait au parc d’attraction !  
Drago secoua la tête. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir tout intégré mais ce qu’il avait compris, par contre, c’est qu’il avait perdu. Et ça, ça n’allait pas du tout !  
\- Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu ne l’aimais pas ?  
\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant vivement la tête. Elle était à la limite de sautiller sur place. Une vraie gosse !  
\- Tu as été bien claire ?  
\- Yep ! Nouveau hochement de tête  
\- Tu lui as dit que c’était un looser fini  
\- Non Drago. Ça c’est toi qui le pense, pas moi !  
\- Ok, ok mais il y avait des témoins ? On va en entendre parler demain ?  
\- Ba ouai. Trois deuxièmes années nous écoutaient.  
Et cette fois c’est Drago qui se mit à rire. Mais vraiment rire !  
\- Vraiment Blake ? Tu crois vraiment que trois mini-Gryffondors, qui doivent surement idolâtrer le « Sauveur », vont aller balancer à tout le monde que son minable de meilleur ami s’est fait rembarrer ? A cet âge-là, je ne sais même pas s’ils savent ce que ça veut dire que de se prendre un râteau !  
\- Mais j’en ai rien à faire Malefoy. Ça compte !  
\- Non  
\- Si  
\- Non  
\- Tu fais chier Malefoy !  
La brune tourna les talons et partit. Il n’y avait plus de sourire sur son beau visage, plus d’étoiles dans ses yeux. Juste une moue boudeuse et défaite.  
\- Bonne nuit Charity, dis bonsoir de ma part à Ron si tu le croises.  
Il ne reçut en réponse qu’un geste tout sauf féminin et gracieux qui lui tira un nouveau sourire. 

XxXxXxX

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins mouvementé.  
Ron fuyait Charity comme la peste, laissant ses camarades légèrement, voire très stupéfaits.  
La brune, elle, restait dans son coin pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à un nouveau plan pour rembarrer Ron sans être trop méchante (plan rendu bien compliqué par la fuite du principal concerné) mais aussi et surtout, pour maudire Malefoy sur dix générations ! Comment avait-il pu invalider ce qu’elle avait fait ? Elle avait vraiment pris sur elle pour dire toutes ces choses et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à la case départ.  
Drago, quant à lui, serait presque passé inaperçu aujourd’hui. Contrairement à ce que Charity pensait, il n’avait pas ridiculisé Ron avec ce qu’il savait. Il n’avait pas emmerdé un seul Gryffondor jusque-là… Mais tout s’apprêtait à changer !

Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, Drago se dirigea vers la table des rouge-et-or, vers Charity.  
\- Je peux te parler 30 secondes  
\- Heu… Bien sûr. La brune se leva prête à le suivre dehors mais le Serpentard ne fit que reculer de quelques pas pour s’éloigner juste suffisamment des tables alentours. Charity fronça les sourcils - même si leurs échanges étaient devenus plus amicaux depuis quelques jours, les deux sorciers ne s’étaient jamais adressé la parole en public. C’était…bizarre. Elle sentait les regards de tous les autres élèves posés sur eux mais ça n’avait pas l’air de déranger Draco outre mesures.  
\- En fait j'aurai une question pour ma dernière « mission »  
\- Mission ? Tu te cois dans un James Bond ou quoi ?  
Le blond tiqua sur cette référence moldue qui lui était inconnue mais ne se laissa pas démonter.  
\- Bon appelle ça comme tu veux ! Le truc c'est que j'ai une idée mais je voudrais que tu me dises si ça compte ou pas avant que je m'affiche devant tout le monde pour rien !  
\- C’est un peu injuste vu ce que moi j’ai dû faire hier mais vas-y dit toujours !  
\- Sortiravecunegryffondorcestbon ?  
\- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris Drago !  
Il releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom et reprit de l'aplomb face au regard bleuté de son interlocutrice.  
\- Sortir avec une Gryffondor genre pendant quelques jours, ou quelques heures, enfin une Gryffondor quoi ! »  
Charita laissa échapper un petit rire. C’est qu’il avait l’air sérieux en plus !  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte. Au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas vraiment apprécié à cette table ! »  
Le blond suivi son regard et vu que, en effet, les rouge-et-or avaient toujours une dent contre lui à en juger par tous ces regards noirs qui le visaient !  
\- Ouai c'est vrai! Mais je vais quand même tenter ma chance !  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay.  
Et sur cette parole le blond s'approcha doucement de la brune. Elle rigola légèrement sans pour autant écarter son visage du sien.  
\- N'y compte même pas Malefoy.  
\- Trop tard, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser.  
Cela n'avait rien de brutal, rien de passionné ou quoique ce soit du genre. C'était juste un baiser doux, lent et parfait. Mais plus important, un baiser auquel elle répondit. Après tout elle était jeune et n'avait rien à perdre. Enfin peut être le respect de certains de ces camarades de Gryffondor mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail !  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants sous les regards stupéfaits de toute l'assemblée. Puis le blond mis fin au baiser.  
\- Oh et en fait, je suis plutôt du genre jaloux alors mieux faudrait te débarrasser du rouquin avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur !  
Elle se contenta d’hocha la tête en souriant à cette réplique typiquement Malfoyenne.

Alors que Drago commençait à s'en aller, Ron se leva et s'approcha de Charity  
– Mais tu as perdu la tête ? Tu dois être ensorcelée ! Harry, aide moi, il faut l'emmener voir Pomfresh, viiite !!!

Charity vu là l'occasion rêvée de mettre un terme au pari une bonne fois pour toute.  
– Non Ron, Drago ne m'a pas ensorcelé !

A l'entente de son prénom, le blond s'arrêta. Il était tout près des portes et entendait pourtant très distinctivement la conversation des deux Gryffondors. Il sentait que ça allait être drôle.  
\- Certains hommes, Ron, n'ont pas besoin de potion pour qu'on les apprécie, contrairement à d'autres. Le regard bleu de la sorcière détailla le rouquin de haut en bas, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle parlait de lui.  
Alors que les Serpentards avaient commencé à rire, les Gryffondors eux restaient stoïques, trop choqués par les propos de leur supposée amie. Tout le monde savait que Ron n'avait aucune chance à elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'humilier publiquement.

Charity ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps. Elle savait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle connaissait les conséquences. Mais elle avait fait un pari et elle irait jusqu'au bout.  
En sortant, elle attrapa Drago par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Cette fois ci, personne ne pourra dire que ce n'était pas valable. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.  
Les lourdes portes de bois se refermèrent derrières eux et elle se détacha du blond, lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement.  
– Plus besoin de jouer Malefoy on est seul.  
– Et alors ? Quand on commence quelque chose, on le fini Blake !  
– Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Rigola la brune  
– Hum... répondit-il boudeur. Peut-être que tout ça n'était que pour le pari mais quand même, pensa le blond, elle ne peut pas m'embrasser comme ça et s’arrêter au bout de deux secondes ! Ça se fait pas quoi !  
– Bon, reprit-elle, je crois que l'histoire va rapidement faire le tour de Poudlard ! Au bout de quelques jours à ne jamais nous voir ensemble, les bruits de couloirs vont surement s'arrêter et on sera quitte. Ça te va ?  
– Tu ne serais pas en train de me plaquer la ? demanda t-il interloqué.  
Charity fut troublée pendant quelques secondes puis un sourire apparu sur le visage de Malefoy. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, comme les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient.  
– Tu sais, Drago,...  
Le blond releva la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle employait son nom, il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Surement par ce que personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé ainsi. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni soumission, ni dédain... Juste son prénom prononcé de la manière la plus simple qui soit, de la plus belle aussi...  
– ...tu sembles être quelqu'un de vraiment bien quand on apprend à te connaître. Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent.  
Le principal concerné haussa simplement les épaules.  
Ils eurent le temps d'échanger un dernier regard avant que les portes de la Grand salle ne s'ouvrent pour rejeter une marée d'étudiants. Ils prirent chacun des directions opposées, se mêlant à la foule.

THE END


End file.
